


When Magic Goes Wrong

by SchneeWinter



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchneeWinter/pseuds/SchneeWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe Mami, the cousin of Yumoto, decides to visit him and his friends at the Binan High Festival. She takes her own friends with her, not knowing, that they will have to fight.</p><p>But not against witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Magic Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and yes this is the secon shitty crossover of mine.
> 
> Anon mentioned Yumoto and Mami or Kyoko being related and my brain couldn't take it.
> 
> The story will have either two, this one included, chapters or tree. Maybe even more, if don't succed with my goal.

He couldn't believe it. This was probably the best time of his life. And that's why he couldn't stop jumping around and smile the whole time. Okay, he did that always, but this one time he literally sparkled.

Because his precious cousin, Mami Tomoe, would visit him on Binan High's festival.

 

* * *

 

"Does anyone know, what Yumoto has?"

All turned to Atsushi, who asked the question. Then they looked to Yumoto who cuddled Womabt to death.

"Now where you mention it, he does behave others," En mumbled.

"Really? I don't really see a change," Ryuu said.

"Hm... The festival is soon, maybe he is excited? It would fit his personality," Io explained.

"It makes sense."

And with that, they all got back to doing their own activities, forgetting Yumoto's more energetic personality.

 

* * *

 

"Come on, come on. It's time to go," Mami said, with her usual smile.

"Do we really need to go?"

"Naturally, my little cousin wants to see me and I want to see him. We're family after all. Now let's go or we will come too late."

Sighing Homura did as told and took her bag. She really didn't sign up for this.

"Let's have fun today, Homura-chan."

Looking at Madoka, she smiled,"Yes, let's have fun."

At least Madoka was there.

 

* * *

 

"We have curry~"

"Want to try some curry?"

"Yumo-chan."

The Defense Club turned around and their eyes widened at the sight before them. Five beautiful girls. At Binan High.

Okay, it was a festival, so girls were allowed, but normally they didn't really come.

"Onee-chan!" Yumoto happily jumped at Mami and hugged her.

**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

 

"Onee-chan?!"

His friends couldn't believe that. This pretty girl, was Yumoto's older sister? They never heard of that.

"That's suspiring..."

"You could have give me the numbers of the pretty girl, I'm your senpai after all."

"There is no way, that I'll give you Onee-chan's phone number!" Yumoto glared at his senpai.

"Calm down! I just said."

"But to think that Yumoto had an older sister...," Atsushi muttered.

"Ah, I'm not his sister. I'm his cousin," Mami decided to lift the confusion.

"I see, but how comes, that we never met you? We often visit the bath house after all."

"I live in another town. Yumoto wanted to see me and introduce his friends, which is the reason I'm here. I decided to take my own friends with me." With that they looked at the other girls.

"Ah, that explains a lot. Nice to meet you, I'm Kinugawa Atsushi, one of Yumoto's senpai," Atsushi spoke.

"I'm Yufuin En."

"I'm Zaou Ryuu, can I ha-"

"Never," Yumoto answered for his cousin and her friends.

"Okay, okay."

"I'm Naruko Io, I apologize for my friend's behavior."

"It's okay, my name is Tomoe Mami, as stated before, Yumoto's cousin."

"I'm Kaname Madoka, nice to meet you."

"I'm Akemi Homura."

"I'm Miki Sayaki and this is Sakura Kyoko."

"My name is Hakone Yumoto. Now who all are introduced, let's enjoy this festival, okay?"

 

* * *

 

"I want to eat!"

"Me too!"

Both, Kyoko and Yumoto looked around for food.

"Ah, there is a food contest," Sayaka showed them a stall.

"I'm gonna win~"

"Free food!"

 

* * *

 

"We have the same hair color," Ryuu stated, as he looked at Madoka.

"We do."

"Can I mayb-"

"No, you can't," Homura answered for Madoka.

"Not funny," Ryuu pouted.

"You should really stop with that."

"But Io~"

Io just sighed at his friend's childishness.

 

* * *

 

"You're cooking the curry?"

"Yes, I do."

"Impressive, the curry tastes wonderful."

"Thank you. I'll go and make some more, since we don't have much here anymore."

"Okay."

With that Atsushi walked away.

"So... You're Yumoto's cousin?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just wondering, why he is so protective of you."

"Ah, Yumo-chan loves his family very much and wants to protect them."

"Yes, but... He kinda overreacted."

"Yufuin-san, you can't overreact when it comes to protecting your family."

"..."

"We're finished!"

"Ah, Yumo-chan, Kyoko-chan and Sayaka-chan."

"Onee-chan, we won the contest!"

"Contest?"

"Who-can-eat-the-most-contest," Sayaka answered.

"I see, who won?"

"Both."

"Huh?"

"They didn't have enough food," Was Kyoko's answer.

"..." En starred at them and then sighed. This was excepted from Yumoto, but this tiny girl?

"Yo!"

Turning around the group saw Ryuu, Io, Homura and Madoka.

"Hey, where were you?" Mami asked.

"Looking at various stalls," Was Io's answer.

"Where is Kinugawa-san," Madoka looked around.

"He is making more curry in our clubroom," En mumbled.

"Tha-"

Before Madoka could finish her sentence, people around the started to mutter, scream and look at the ground. Looking up they saw Atsushi and their Student Council President fighting.

"Atsushi/ Kinshiro!"

Looking to their side, they could see Arima and Akoya.

"You..."

"We should have known."

 

 

_"You are the Battle Lovers/Caerula Adamas!"_


End file.
